


Grinding the Jungle Beans

by angryschnauzer



Category: Kong Skull Island
Genre: Coming on Tits, F/M, Fingering, Girl on Top sex, NSFW/18+, OFC in Peril, Tom saving the day, nipple sucking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the small jungle village that veterinarian Viv is working in comes under attack from the mythical beast, a handsome mercianary comes to her air and helps her escape with the last animal left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grinding the Jungle Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arisanite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/gifts).



> This is the first time i’ve written an Asian OFC. I hope i’ve got the descriptions of the OFC correct without insulting anyone. This is written for the Sunday Smut Spotlight ‘Adventure!Tom’ edition, and also features an adorable little Leopard Kitten, just because!  
> Unbeta'd

Grinding the Jungle Beans

Viv had to get out, the explosions were getting nearer and the small ramshackle building was starting to shake. She was the last one there as everyone else had already evacuated with the animals on the main boat that went down river, but she had wanted to check that no creatures had been left behind.

As a particularly loud bang happened even closer to the building the roof shook a little as dust fell from the rafters, and that’s when she heard it; the faint mewling of a creature. Rooted to the spot she listened, concentrating hard to hear beyond the noise outside and that’s when it came again. Her eyes darting to the corner she saw the small creature cowering under the medical equipment table, its eyes wide with fear.

“Come here sweetheart”

She quickly bent down and scooped the poor frightened creature into her arms, realising it was one of the litter of Clouded Leopards they had rescued a couple of days earlier; in the rush of evacuating this little one must have been missed.

Cradling it in her arms she felt it tremble at first, but as the warmth of her body settled into its fur it started to purr. Viv however was starting to panic, above the sounds of walls falling and things burning she could hear the roar of the mythical creature they’d all heard about but thought it just that: myth. A group of mercenaries had passed through a few days earlier and asked for directions to the sacred temple site where legend told that the creature dwelled, but she like the rest of the local and native population knew better than to venture into that part of the jungle as if you did, you generally didn’t return.

Moving towards the door her gaze fell upon some of the disguarded items that the rest of the crew had left behind and she came upon a plan. Cradling the kitten with one arm she flipped the lid of the picnic basket and carefully laid in a towel, resting the animal inside as she closed the lid. She just had one last thing to get and once she’d grabbed a couple of bottles of the special kitten formula they kept on hand she made her way to the door, peering out into the darkness, the only thing illuminating the night sky was the fires burning in the rest of the settlement as smoke clouded the moonlight.

Making sure that the leather clasps on the basket were closed she took a deep breath and made a run for it, her boots falling heavily on the mud path that led through the village and towards the river where she hoped that there would still be a boat she could use, even if it was a damn canoe, anything to get herself and the kitten to safety.

As she reached the dock she heard gunfire in the distance, briefly stopping to look back but not seeing where the noise was coming from; knowing she just had to get out of there. Making her way along the slippery boardwalk she peered over the sides into the darkness to see if there was a way of escape but came up with nothing. Creeping along a little further she peered over again, still coming up unlucky. Through the darkness she could see the end of the dock as it reached out into the fast flowing river, the murky waters swirling angrily around the wooden footings, the storm coming in the distance stirring up the currents. Finally she saw it, her way out of the hell hole she was in; a small fishermans boat, the outboard motor on the back looking ancient but that she hoped worked. Resting the basket on the wooden boards of the dock she climbed down and stepped into the hull of the small vessel, reaching for the basket and that’s when she heard it, the sound of gunfire again, and this time much closer. Grabbing the basket she rested it on the wooden floor of the boat and grabbed the chord for the motor, pulling it hard to start the engine. Nothing, the cogs in the machine clicked a little but no start. Trying again she yanked the chord with all her might but to no avail. The noises were getting closer and she suddenly heard the sound of heavy footfalls on the boardwalk. Panicking she pulled the chord with all her 5-foot-nothing might as she swore at the ancient machine and that’s when she heard his voice;

“Stop!”

It was a loud whisper that made her freeze, her arm crooked as she held onto the starter chord, about to give it one last go;

“Why?!”

“If you start that motor the beast will hear it and draw its attention to where we are. We’re the last two here and that boat is both of ours only way out of here”

He jumped down into the boat and the small vessel rocked violently as the balance of weight shifted. Putting her arms out to steady herself she found her hands making contact with his strong forearms just as her face buried itself in the damp cotton of his t-shirt that clung to his chest.

“Darling... don’t worry, i’ll save you”

Pushing herself back Viv scowled up at him;

“I don’t need saving thank you very much, i was going a perfectly good job of getting away before you turned up”

The tall man chuckled lightly;

“Ehehehe, well, how about we argue about this later of a nice cool drink. Right now we need to untie this boat and let the current take us down river, and don’t worry darling; i can row fairly well, i was on the racing team at University”

Standing back in shock at the audacity of this man, Viv watched as he unlooped the anchor rope and pushed them away from the dock, the boat immediately catching in the fast flow of the river, the chaos of the village quickly disappearing behind you as the wide expanse of water opened out in front of you. As the smoke in the air dissipated the moonlight started to show through and soon she could see where she was going, the boat moving along surprisingly fast as her unwanted companion stood and used a single oar to steer the boat like some sort of maniacal gondolier.

After what seemed like an age she turned on the hard wooden board that acted as a seat and picked up the basket, loosening the leather strap to peer inside at her precious cargo.

“Oh you bought a picnic?”

Frowning at the stupidity of that comment Viv didn’t bother to look up;

“No. I did not bring a picnic”

“So what’s in the basket?”

The river had widened out even more and the flow had started to calm so he carefully sat on the rear edge of the boat, his impossibly long legs darting out at right angles where he folded them to sit.

“If you must know, it’s a Clouded Leopard kitten”

“Ooh, Can i see?”

He leant forwards and the boat rocked violently;

“No! And be careful! I just want to get her to safety and i’m not about to undo the clasp on for her to climb out and fall into the water!”

“Sorry...” he looked a little remorseful; “I didn’t mean to cause offence... I’m James by the way...”

“Viv”

“A pleasure to meet you Viv. Is that short for...”

“Just Viv thanks”

They sat in silence as the river flowed and they were carried along, not knowing how long they had been travelling for but starting to grow weary the further they continued. Finally James looked up and smiled;

“Ah-ha! Perfect!”

“What’s perfect?” Viv asked, using one hand to grip onto the side of the boat as the other firmly held onto the kitten basket.

“Just there”

James pulled the two oars into place and started to row across the current, Viv chastising herself for admiring his bulging muscles as he worked the oars, the small grunts that escaped his lips with each pull distracting her from her angry cause.

The boat soon slipped into a small man made dock, the wooden pilings flimsy at best and looking rather ancient as Viv tried to see what James was heading for. Finally as the cloud that had been blocking the moon out moved she saw the small abandoned fishermans hut that sat on a island in the middle of the river as it spread out into the delta.

Resting the boat against the dock James climbed out, not before he gave Viv a rather close up view of his rounded and pert buttocks in his dark jeans. Tying the boat to the dock he extended his hand to her and she passed him the basket, watching as he carefully rested it onto the boards before turning back for her. As he pulled her up she suddenly found herself standing toe to toe with him, wobbling slightly off balance as she tried to right herself, her only way of doing so to place her hands on his firm chest.

“Sorry”

He chuckled above her, towering over her short frame as she realised there was well over a foot height difference between them;

“Don’t be...”

His voice was breathy and she had to gain control of the situation and quick, before she found herself falling for this blue eyed devil. Clearing her throat she stepped around him and grabbed the basket, making her way towards the small hut that sat on the island. His heavy footsteps behind her told Viv that James was following close behind, and a very brief glance over her shoulder told her that he was in fact concentrating on her behind...

Pushing in the door she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, and once they had she spotted a small oil lantern, twisting the knobs until it lit and the golden glow spread over the room, illuminating what was within, which wasn’t much. In the corner was a bed, handmade from driftwood by the look of it, the covers neatly folded which told her that the owner of the hut visited regularly. Opposite that stood a small desk, an army radio sat upon it, the dynamo crank still intact which told her that it would still work so they could call for help. Setting the picnic basket onto the bed she lit the lamp as James went straight for the radio, twiddling the knobs and winking the crank until it finally spluttered into life. As he searched the frequencies she set about feeding the small Leopard Kitten that had thankfully survived their escape relatively unscathed.

Sitting on the bed with the kitten cradled in her arms, Viv held the bottle to its mouth as it hungrily drank as she watched James bent over the radio, admiring how his jeans clung to his butt and thighs. It was only when the kitten mewled a little did she glance down and see that where her attention had been on things other than the animal in her arms the teat had slipped from its mouth;

“Sorry!” she whispered as she gently put it back into its mouth, watching as it suckled hungrily, this time paying more attention. It was only when the bed dipped slightly next to her did she realise that James had sat down next to her;

“Hungry little fellow isn’t he?”

She nodded;

“I could only grab enough milk for one night, so we’ve got to try and get to the city in the morning”

“That shouldn’t be a problem, i’ve managed to radio our co-ordinates out to a army buddy of mine, come first light they’ll bring the chopper up river”

“Thank you”

She truly meant it, thankful that he had in fact appeared when he did as after seeing how strong the current was on the river she would never have been able to use the oars on the boat safely.

“Can i have a go?”

“Huh?”

“At feeding her?”

“Oh... yes... sure...”

Pulling the bottle gently out of the kittens mouth she stood and handed him the bottle, before settling the kitten softly into his strong arms, watching how it immediately snuggled up to his muscled chest. Making sure he put the teat in correctly she reminded him to make sure the kitten didn’t suck in any air, but he caught on immediately. For a moment she watched them, realising that the sudden pang in her stomach was her ovaries doing a little leap at the sight of such a handsome man helping her with her life’s work.

She quickly turned, not wanting to develop feelings for this complete stranger, and instead inspected the towel that she had lined the basket with. Seeing that the kitten had dirtied it she searched the hut for a replacement, finding a relatively clean towel hanging next to a small wash basin and settled it into the basket ready for the kitten to sleep on.

“I think she’s done now”

James’s whisper was only just loud enough for Viv to hear, his voice gentle and soft as not to wake the kitten that was now sleeping in his arms. Bringing the basket to him she watched as he settled the little animal into the basket with his impossibly large hands, before she latched the lid shut to stop it escaping. Setting the basket down gently she turned and sat on the far side of the bed, resting her head against the wooden headboard, letting out a sigh.

“Its one of your vices, isn’t it?”

His question surprised her;

“What?”

“The animals, is a passion and you’d do anything for them”

He stood for a moment, then taking two long strides made it to the other side of the bed, settling onto the covers next to her as he rested his head against the pillow and stretched his impossibly long legs out.

“Oh yeah...”

“So... any other vices?” he said with a grin on his face

“Whiskey and Katsu. What about you then?”

“Coffee... and beautiful women”

Viv felt the colour rush to her cheeks as he said that, his gaze having turned to her as his eyes drank in her curves, his tongue darting out for the briefest of moments to wet his lips.

“Oh yes, i can imagine that you had a whole hoard of long legged, blonde beauties waiting for you in every port and city you visit”

He chuckled lightly;

“Ehehehe, hardly! Plus that’s not my type...”

“Oh yes, what is your type?”

He reached forward and caught a lock of Viv’s hair in his finger, twirling it around his digit as he gazed into her chestnut brown eyes;

“Hair as dark as Mahogany...”

His finger moved and trailed down her arm;

“Soft caramel skin...”

That finger brushed against the hem of her shorts;

“A beautifully peachy behind that leads to shapely legs, whatever their length”

As his finger slowly traced its way down her thigh he leant forwards, pressing his lips to hers for the softest of kisses.

They pulled apart for a moment, Viv unsure of how that just happened, but suddenly she decided she wanted more, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her as she planted her lips on his again for a fuller, deeper kiss.

As their tongues danced together she felt his arms wrap around her as he forcibly lifted her until she was straddling him, her core pressing against the significant bulge that had grown within his jeans, his cock painfully hard. His large hands found their way beneath her t-shirt, pulling it over her head as she did the same to him, the garments cast aside as he buried his face in her cleavage, licking and sucking at her soft flesh as his fingers skilfully released the clasp of her bra. As that got flung to one side he took her breasts in his hands, lifting them as he lowered his lips to one dark nipple, his mouth closing fully over it as he ran his tongue over the hardened teat. He tortured her for a moment like that before moving to the other breast and repeated his actions. Soon Viv had wound her fingers through his short blond hair, holding him close against her chest as his talented tongue and lips worked on her body.

When one of his hands left her chest and moved down her body she found herself lifting slightly to allow him access, his fingers slipping in the crotch of her shorts and panties where he found her soaking wet already. When one of those long fingers slid into her she gasped, his thumb having sought out her clit as he slowly finger fucked her, his mouth never leaving her chest as he felt her quiver around his hand;

“Come for me Viv...”

His voice was like honey, assaulting her aurally as he muttered in her ear. Gripping into his shoulders she felt herself come undone, her walls tightening on his finger as she gushed over his hand whilst he continued to rub at her clit until she had to catch his hand with her own;

“Please... stop...”

With a chuckle he slowed his movements, pulling his hand free of her shorts as he brought it to his mouth, tasting her essence as he grinned at her and licked his fingers clean of her juices. Whilst she was still recovering from her intense orgasm he leant forwards and laid her on the bed between his legs, his fingers working on the fly of her shorts before he pulled them and her soaked panties down her legs and let them drop to the floor with the rest of their clothing.

“Well this is a little bit unfair” she giggled as she knelt over him

“How do you mean?”

“Well...” she ran her hands down his chest and stomach until they rested against the waistband of his jeans; “You’re still dressed...”

“Well...” he mimicked her earlier sentiment; “I think you should remedy that”

With shaky fingers she popped the button and slowly drew the zipper down, letting out a little gasp as his hard cock unfurled as the denim parted. Taking his hot shaft in her hand she worked her fist up and down his length until he pressed his head back against the pillows, his jaw taught as he gritted his teeth;

“Damn... Viv...”

Dipping her head down she ran the tip of her tongue over his smooth cock head before taking him into her mouth, sucking on his tip as she massaged it with her tongue. Bracing herself on his thighs she took more of his shaft into her mouth, working up and down as she felt his hands grasp at her hair, pulling it into a bunch so he could watch her work his shaft. She felt him shudder beneath her just as he pulled her up, his cock leaving her mouth with an audible pop;

“Stop... you’re too fucking good at that... i want to be inside you”

Pushing him back onto the bed she moved until she was knelt over his hips, holding his cock as she positioned him at her entrance. She bit her lip as she started to lower herself into his thick girth, feeling him stretch her as she sunk down onto him.

Using her strong thighs she slowly made her descent, feeling her inner walls quiver around him, and when she felt his skin touch her thighs she let out the breath she’d been holding. Holding her hips still as she let her walls grow accustomed to his size she finally relaxed enough to move, swirling her hips around oh so slightly as she felt his heavy ballsack brush against her buttocks.

“Yesss... that’s it darling, grind my beans...”

His strong hands clamped onto her hips as he pushed his hips up against her as she ground herself against him, but soon she needed more and started to rise up, riding him hard as she sought her release. He leant forwards and caught one nipple between his lips, biting gently on it as he fucked her from below, his hips pistoning up to meet hers. He wrapped his arms around her torso and grasped at her shoulders from behind, pulling her down harder onto his cock until he felt her start to shudder, her body reaching its peak as her fierce orgasm crashed over her, gripping his cock as her walls tightened around his shaft and she came with a scream.

He held her for a few minutes, letting her recover whilst he was still balls deep within her until the need for his own release took over. Lifting her off of his cock he laid her down next to him onto the soft covers, her hair spread out against the pale linens like a dark halo as he straddled her stomach and took hold of his cock, his shaft glistening with her juices as the light from the lamp caught it. As his fist pumped his length he gazed down at her with lust filled eyes;

“Push your tits together...”

Taking hold of her breasts she pushed them together, the ample mounds high on her chest as he worked his cock until suddenly he was covering them in his come, spurting forth as he covered her in thick ropes of sticky white come as he threw his head back and came with a growl.

When he was finally spent he collapsed onto the bed beside her, his chest heaving as he still cradled his cock, finally resting his sensitive flesh against his thigh as he rolled onto his side and pressed a soft kiss to Viv’s lips;

“Just a moment, i’ll get you a cloth”

She watched as she lay on the bed as he climbed off of the bed, his legs wobbly from his intense orgasm, thinking he reminded her of a newborn giraffe as he staggered across the room to the small washbasin. Pouring a little water from the jug on the side onto a cloth he brought it to her, cleaning her chest of his seed carefully.  When he was done he set the cloth aside as he climbed back onto the bed beside her, pulling the covers over their now chilled bodies. As he wrapped his arms around her he kissed her forehead, and she felt her eyes drooping from exhaustion, falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning Viv woke to find the bed empty beside her. Blinking against the bright sunrise that was streaming in the glassless windows she looked around, finally seeing him. Her heart jumped a little as she watched him cradling the small Leopard kitten in his arms, feeding it from the last bottle of milk she’d brought with her.

“There you go darling, you’ll grow up to be a big strong Leopard”

He stroked the little kittens bottom as it fed, its big eyes gazing up at him as he rocked it like a baby, as its tail encircled one of his fingers. Finally it was finished and had fallen asleep again in his arms. Viv jumped out of bed and quickly dressed, smiling to James as she approached him and helped to settle the kitten into the basket.

“The chopper will be here soon”

She smiled up at him as they both heard the whoomp whoomp of the aircraft’s blades cutting through the misty jungle morning air. Fastening the straps on the basket she followed him out of the hut and shielded her eyes against the bright sunrise, watching the silhouette of the Helicopter as it approached over the trees and hovered over the wide river. James wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest as the pilot set the craft down on the only piece of island big enough to land on, the blades never stopping as it whipped debris up into the air;

“Keep your head low as we approach, i’ll hold onto you...”

With his help they made it to the doorway, the co-pilot taking the basket from her before helping them climb in, making sure they were strapped in before she took the basket and held it safely on her lap, watching as they lifted into the air and onwards to safety.

The pilot glanced over his shoulder and shouted to James;

“There’s a flask in the supply chest”

She watched as he bent down and pulled out a thermo as the pilot shouted again;

“We all know how you like your jungle beans to be freshly ground”

As the Helicopter flew over the trees Viv felt her cheeks colour, a different kind of jungle beans coming to mind.


End file.
